


Honleia: The World of LIA

by XomBio



Series: The S!Isekai Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Codex Entries, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Races, Gen, High Fantasy, History, Kingdoms, M/M, Multi, Nations, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XomBio/pseuds/XomBio
Summary: The history and nations and people and races of The Isekai Shota Series: The Little Inventor of Allutanque. Will also contain mythologies, poems, books, and other things found in this world. Maybe a few third person interludes that I may not find a place for in the story. (Warning: Certain Details are no longer up to date! Massive re-write in progress.)





	1. Summary

##  _It’s June 20th, 1762._

* * *

The nations of the world stir uneasily.

The Fisarina and Thingarian empires are at each other’s throats again with Principality of Padoguena caught in the middle of their ‘enforcement’ actions.

In the northwestern part of the world, there are growing concerns of the increasing numbers of Tak coastal raids coming from the conquered lands under the directives from the Kingdom of Agrimonh and the unusual boldness that it suggests.

Rumors coming from the Drow dominated kingdom of Xalvexoch, speaking of forbidden rituals and corrupt magic, blood sacrifices and inhumane cruelty, which seem to be backed up by the consistent flow of refugees that show up in harbors across the world or are found in small caravans in the wilderness between borders.

The United Wilder-Kin tribes on the great island of Maia chafe under the control of the Venna-Ath dynasty and recent steady expansion into their territory, believing the invaders mean to replace them. The establishment Laz Venna-Ath colony, right on top of two holy sites of whorship hasn’t helped relations.

The Shania Hookurity, the militarily weakest of the modern nation states, works hard against its eastern neighbors, its fertile mineral-rich lands putting a target on their backs. Constantly looking for a military or technological edge, their aggressive trading companies have hiked up their efforts to a fever pitch, sending out massive trading fleets so heavily armed that have been initially regarded as invading armadas more than once. 

And, standing firm as a bulwark against the militant hordes of the Tak, Hollandia’s Famous _**Twin Thrones,**_ pull literal double duty of diplomacy and defense. Though long standing and incredibly efficient in its delegation of duties shared between the ruling houses, cracks are starting the show.

All the while, a careful game economic and political chess is played between all the nations to cement their hold on their lands.

It’s such a delicate game that one mistake could cost a nation all of the prestige it’s gained.

Too bad someone is about to grab the table and flip it.

That someone is Caifro Xom and he is-


	2. The Diarchy Of Hollandia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick overview of the most famous of Honleia's human Nations: Hollandia and the town of Allutanque.

_"Two work together, as wings they uplift..."- _The National Axiom.

More than 1,800,000 mi.², this nation is home to the most diverse natural landscape. From temperate mountainous forests to the north, to tropical coasts in the southeast to deserts connecting in between, Hollandia's climate is infamously unpredictable and equally extreme. Save for a few tracts of land that fall within the more comfortable ranges of living, there are great swabs of the nation that are uninhabited or are so lightly inhabited that it makes no difference. This is in spite of the massive network of rivers that can be found here.

In the Northeast stands the capital, Calpia where the famous _**Twin Thrones**_ reside. Known as the first great Hollandi city, it is the center point of trade for the nation as its road system generally is connected with most of its empire. Specifically The Grand Road, once spanning five kingdoms from Venna Ath to The Union, now the Tak Principalities, is a vital artery to the rest of the kingdom. Bringing not only goods to and from far-flung towns, but military aid for the Belt, a series of forts, outposts, and watchtowers along the entire mountainous north border.

* * *

##  _Dorothea Holden of The Wreath and Hester Holden of The Crown_

Twin sisters, born to the king and queen who ruled for more 30 years before their deaths at the hands of an unknown assassin, they both have occupied the thrones for less than two years. The function of these thrones is twofold: to separate power to prevent it from being consolidated into one figure and to designate distinct roles between the pair that is seated upon them.

The youngest, Dorothea, sits upon the throne of the Wreath: which has her in charge of domestic issues, both economic and military.

The eldest, Hester, upon the throne of the Crown, which has her mostly dealing with diplomacy and international relations and concerns.

* * *

Built along Silver Stream River, Allutanque is the oldest of Hollanda's frontier towns. With more than 500 residents living within its boundaries, it is also one of the largest and most prosperous as it is set up at the crossroads of a major waterway – Silver Stream – and is the last stop trading caravans take before setting off on the treacherous Northern Route and the first stop on the return trip.

Starting from the center of town at the fountain, Allutanque is easy to navigate.

To the north is the start of the North Route and the watchtower. Constantly manned and standing five stories tall, it is the first line of warning in case of a raid from any direction.

To the east Silver Stream Academy and the Guard Station stand side-by-side, the latter dwarfed by the former in both height and size. Further than that is the privately owned farmland growing crops and supplying food to the town and to traders.

The road going west leads to the Mayor's residence and Market Row. A little further than that is the mill and the river that powers it. The western road continues crossing a bridge over Silver Stream and into the Dale Forest: place which is home to many creatures.

And finally, to the south is the Guildhall and its neighboring stables on one side and a few more exclusive shops on the other.

#####  **1\. Xom Household **

The home of the Main Character and his family.

#####  **2\. Silver Stream Academy **

The local school that brings in students from two nearby towns as well as teaching the local Allutanque children. The place of work for Professor Xom. Also known as Allutanque Academy.

#####  **3\. The Mayoral Residence **

A huge three story mansion, the only privately owned building in town to equal Silver Stream Academy in height, is the home to the mayor and his family. Government business is often done in his office.

#####  **4\. Silver Mill **

A waterwheel mill that is used by the local farmers to grind their wheat for a small fee. Run by the local government.

#####  **5\. The Dale Forest **

A deep forested area with an eastward trail that has more than a few creatures that wander in it's depths. Sometimes adventures and a few brave villagers go in this area to train and hunt, respectively.

#####  **6\. Silver Stream Bridge **

The eastward bridge that crosses Silver Stream River, that Allutanque is built along and starts the road through the Dale Forest.

#####  **7\. Market Row **

A block of homes and houses of local business owners.

          * ##### **Baker and Tinker's Shop **

Run by Adelard Gale's wife, Amelina Gale, this shop sells bread to the town and also doubles as a tinkering shop the focuses on repairing complex items.

          * ##### **Blacksmith's Forge **

A smithy run and owned by a local named Adelard Gale. Services the Guild Hall often.

#####  **8\. Allutanque Guild Hall **

The local guild for adventurers and the first building seen when entering Allutanque from the southern road. An Inn, Tavern, and place of business all at once.

#####  **9\. Guild House Stables **

A massive stables built for adventurers, designed to accommodate various types of mundane and monstrous mounts.

#####  **10\. Tao Plar's Home **

The Farmhouse of the local Spellmonger Tao Plar.

#####  **11\. Northwest Road **

The fourth and final road out of town. Threading through the various farming properties, it takes the longest, roundabout, and most importantly _safest_ route to The Free Post. Most traders and less risk-taking adventurers take it when traveling through the frontier and want to avoid the gamble that is the Northern Wildlands.

#####  **13\. Northern Guard Post **

An _**always**_ occupied guard watchtower. The only five-stories-tall structure for miles, it was built to so any guard could see in any direction as the town's early warning system. However it's main focus is to the north since, due to the flat and clear grasslands that dominate the area, the guards can see for miles around.

#####  **14\. Allutanque Guard Station **

The building that has the offices and cells of the guards that are stationed in Allutanque. Mostly crewed by local men who tend to their farms and other jobs when off duty.

#####  **15\. North Wildlands **

A wide open area of green land that extends far across the border and deep into the unclaimed lands. Covered with trees in some places but for the most part clear for mile around. Savage tribes routinely are migrating and hunting in this area but usually keep clear of town. _Usually._

#####  **16\. The Spa **

A building run by an odd druid woman who has a rivalry with Tao. There are tales that her building haunted for some reason…  
  


#####  **17\. Tawny's House **

The house of the Luta-Vulp clan, a rare example of Maia Anima-Kinsettling into civilization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters Belong to the Fate Series.


	3. Races of Honleia:Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a WIP. Will be updated and edited over time.

Often painted with a wide brush, elves of all breeds exist on the planet. Notable for their pointed ears, outstanding beauty, tendency to grow their hair long no matter which gender, and the often interchangeable masculine and feminine mannerisms and dress, the elves are as culturally diverse as human beings are. Maybe even more so considering their liberal and free nature as certain expected moral behaviors fall by the wayside where long-lived elves are concerned...

It is sometimes believed that long ago all elves lived in harmony and that their separated and often now quarreling sub-races never existed. Some elvish historians even go so far as to say not only do their differing races stem from the same family tree but that **_ALL_** races on Honleia share a common ancestor in Elvin kind. As what could be expected, this theory isn't very popular.

However, little can be found or discovered about their distant past even by the elves themselves. What little that has been scraped together tells of some massive calamity befell the ancient society. A disaster on such an **apocalyptic** scale that scattered that elves to the wind. The backbone of their very culture broken. This theory though, is a hotly debated topic both among the elves and other societies that may be interested in the ancient culture as the nature of the disaster has yet to be deciphered beyond vague mentions of plague, drought, and even earthquakes. The most common accepted theory is that, like with any society or grand Empire, the ancient society of the one united elves faced the usual natural troubles it was unable to cope with and over time whatever stood as a central government was unable to keep control of the situation and broke apart as consequence.

But no matter what may or may not of happened, the elves did indeed split into divides deep that they have gone beyond cultural but physical with several sub-cultures among the three main divides.

Supernaturally capable in the magical arts, most of the modern knowledge of modern magic to be traced back to ancient Elven writings and techniques. Most every town, city, or adventuring party will pay out the nose for a elf using any school of magic.

There is no set beauty standard for an elf, as tastes in what is appealing or sexually stimulating very from person to person. Some are traditional in what they look for in a partner while others can have very unique qualifications for who they may want to get with or seek out. This is led to a _(somewhat deserved)_ reputation of deviancy among other peoples since there are no limits to what the most extreme of elf kind will seek out.

However, as much as their unusual habits can cross there are very massive cultural differences between the various different elven sub-types, a notable three of which even control their own nations.

* * *

** _([Art Credit to [Pixiv] Houtengeki](https://e-hentai.org/g/1465426/f9056c7109/))_ **

** _ _ **

The Fiso, also known as light elves or day elves given their much better reputation compared to their cousins among the other races, are generally looked upon somewhat favorably in spite of their own failings. While not as vicious as the Drow or is backward as the Wuld, they can be patronizing in attitude to the point of arrogance. Most native-born Fiso in the Fisarina Empire view shorter lived races with this condescending attitude.

Rarely treating few but the most powerful or politically important with respect (and even then it's a mechanically forced charade the diplomats put on) they often treat others including Fiso raised outside the influence of the Empire as little more than rowdy children that must be instructed. This regardless of the advances and innovations that have been made over centuries to shorten the gap between the mundane and magical, which is still pretty vast.

Generally, they are the singular type that comes to mind when someone thinks of the elves. They that can easily blend in among human society, at least those who have natural human . It is not easy to distinguish one from a human being if they decide to hide their pointed ears though few go out of the way to do that.

Because of their ingrained worldview, they've often inserted themselves in disputes having nothing to do with them in order to 'suggest' (Read: dictate) solutions they believe are fair and just between parties they rarely interact with.

This, while admittedly saving lives, has also cost there already less than stellar reputation since they are sometimes not backed up the word. Infamously, when the Tak hordes invaded The Union, now the northern lands beyond The Belt, in clear violation of the treaty the Fiso themselves had created, The Fisarina Empire were not only slow to react but aloof to the situation.

In spite of multiple Union ambassadors, among Hollandi as well begging for aid. Even when the Venna-Ath and the Diarchy mustard forces to help secure their own territory, the response of the empire was to send mere food aid for the refugees and nothing else.

A token gesture that ultimately was useless during the war.

Afterward, they continued on as normal involving themselves in disputes and conflicts around Honleia but found their negotiating power quite diminished by 'The Tragedy of the Union' and the inaction that resulted in it. Reputation stained in the eyes of many who now saw them and the empire as spineless interlopers, the next treaty that was disregarded prompted quite a severe overreaction known as The Sweeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits and Websites/Programs Used as References and Placeholders.  
http://chaoticshiny.com/index.php  
https://ui2.worldspinner.com  
https://rollforfantasy.com  
Azgaar's Map Generator: https://azgaar.github.io/Fantasy-Map-Generator Here is their Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/azgaar]
> 
> Any pictures posted will belong to me unless specifically noted and linked back to the artist in question. If the artist wants their art removed, I will do so right away.


End file.
